1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to digital image processing, particularly to the field of automatic or semiautomatic grouping and classification of images in a database or image collection and based on the occurrence of faces in the images and the identification and classification of such faces.
2. Description of the Related Art
The techniques of face detection and face recognition are each being explored by those skilled and a great many advancement have been made in those respective fields in recent years. Face detection has to do with the problem of locating regions within a digital image or video sequence which have a high probability of representing a human face. Face recognition involves the analysis of such a “face region” and its comparison with a database of known faces to determine if the unknown “face region” is sufficiently similar to any of the known faces to represent a high probability match. The related field of tracking involves face or identity recognition between different frames in a temporal sequence of frames. A useful review of face detection is provided by Yang et al., in IEEE Transactions on Pattern Analysis and Machine Intelligence, Vol. 24, No. 1, pages 34-58, January 2002. A review of face recognition techniques is given in Zhang et al., Proceedings of the IEEE, Vol. 85, No. 9, pages 1423-1435, September 1997.
Other related art refers to the grouping, classification, management, presentation and access to collections of digital images in databases, file-systems or other storage mechanisms, being based on image content, global image parameters, or image metadata. Such content based approaches analyze the image content using spatial color distribution, texture, shape, object location and geometry, etc. However they do not explicitly teach to utilize face recognition in conjunction with these techniques, or to initially detect faces in their images, prior to applying a recognition process. It is recognized in the present invention that an advantageous system that provides automation in the detection, recognition and classification processing of digital images would be highly desirable.
None of the prior art references that are cited throughout the description below provides this feature. Many of the classification techniques described are applied to entire images and they do not teach to detect faces in an image, or to perform recognition of such faces. Many of these references concentrate on methods storing or accessing images using databases, but they do not employ in conjunction with these methods the advantageous image processing techniques described by inventors of the present invention.
Some of the medical applications provide classification and archiving of images into particular groups that are associated with a single customer. For example, the customer may be a patient and the classification may be particularly related to medical diagnosis or treatment applications where a large amount of image data (X-rays, Ultrasound scans, etc) which is related to a single patient may be gathered. However, these do not utilize face recognition as a means to compile or manage this image data, i.e., a user is expected to categorize the image according to the associated patient.
Further references available in the literature of the related art describe multi-format transcoding applications for visual data. Others describe means for constructing digital photo albums. These references do not, however, teach to use image processing techniques in the management or access of the data.
At this point we note that the present invention is presented primarily in the context of collections of consumer digital images which would be generated by a typical user of a digital camera. Such an image collection is in a constant state of growth as new sets of images are added every time the user off-loads pictures from the camera onto his computer. Because the image set is in a constant state of flux, it is often not practical to perform database-wide sorting, grouping or management operations every time a few images are added to the collection, because this would put an excessive load on the users computer. Much of the related art literature describes how to function with and operate on a large static image collection. Thus when a sizeable batch of new images is added, as will often happen when a camera is offloaded, these related art teaching do not describe how to perform significant image processing and database-wide testing to determine similarities between new and existing database images and then group and store the new images before the user can access and enjoy his pictures. In reality the application of image processing techniques, or of other image-related tools is understood by the inventors in the present invention as being an ongoing process for collections of consumer images and for the design of these tools, where possible, to operate as automated or semi-automated background processes for applications in consumer imaging.
There is a very compelling need for new and improved tools to manage collections of images. More particularly, there is a need for tools, which can manage and organize image collections which are in a constant state of change and growth. It is also important that these tools can manage and organize such ad-hoc collections using methods, which are easily understandable by the layman and, where possible that such tools can function in semi- or fully-automatic modes so that their work of cataloging and organizing is almost imperceptible to the end-user.